All's fair in love and war - chapter's
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: Well - This is about an Shiny Eevee named: Luna. On her quest, to find the truth & stop the evil from rulling everything thing she loves will she fall inlove? Who knows. Let's just find out. Oh and don't forget to watch out for my other's stories too! :)
1. Chapter 1

Luna a female Shiny Eevee – journey's to find her long lost sister – Blossom the Leafeon. But there will be darkness, like … Love, war, sadness, deaths and most of all allies are to join our young hero in the fate of life to save the world from all that is evil. This is called 'All's fair in love and war' chapter 1 part 1.

" … *Smiles* mommy? " Said Luna, Blossom stood there that's when they first met. " Oh! Yes my sweet little angel? " Said Asia, " How comes I never knew I had a twin sister? " Said Luna and Blossom. " Easy, because … *Hears roaring* RAZOR! " Cried Asia, Blossom looks. " Wha…? Mom! Get Luna and run away! " Cried Blossom, attacking the Houndom pack who attacked Shadow Clan. " I'll take her to Umbreon pack! " Cried Lead female of Umbreon pack, appearing. " Thank you Beth … *Sees Houndom running at them & use's Flamethrower* BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! " Yelled Asia, as the place came down Luna was in Beth's mouth and watched in horror, " MOTHER! " Yelled Luna, " … I'll miss you … " Said Asia, her and Razor pass away. (When they arrived at the Umbreon pack everyone gathered as Luna cried) " Everyone … Shadow Clan is dead … Houndom's toke them all out … " Said Beth, people gasp. " How is that possible? " Said her mate, approaching Shadow. " It happened … *Looks at the little Eevee* Luna? " Said Beth, " Yes miss Beth? " Said Luna, " Are you okay? " Said Beth, " No … my mom … my father … my long lost sister … dead … " Said Luna, " I apologize of you're loss, but right now we have bigger worries. " Said Beth, sighing as she was walking away Luna looked at her, " H – How do I become an shiny Umbreon? " Said Luna, Beth looks back at her. " Training at night. " Said Beth, people nod yes. " … I will have my revenge … " Said Luna, she disappears into the shadows of the night a shiny Eevee with a bad heart by looks.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome and here we start of with 'Alls fair in love and war' okay I might be a little rusty but Luna's really upset so she asked me to tell you guys that she will no longer be doing Alls fair in love and war chapters or parts. *Giggles* JUST kidding! She is but she's not alone this time we bring so many new friends in and to help her discover her problems, so enjoy.

" … *Training at nighttime* mommy daddy sissy too … I've always wanted a sister too. " Sang Luna, training through the nighttime is so blue – BLUE – BLUE – BLUE – BLUE – BLUE – BLUE! She loves you, " I love her, " Said Luna, singing. " I wanted you back, sis why? You gave you're life just for me, to existed. " Sang Luna, training more. " … *Approaches & smiles* Luna? " Said Ninetails, Luna looks at her. " Oh! Fare, I didn't see you there. " Smiled Luna, " It's okay. What are you doing? " Said Fare. " Well training, " Said Luna. " For what dear, " Said Beth, approaching too. " Well … *Smiles* going to evolve into a Umbreon of course! *Sad* … but … I miss my parents too much … I really wish they we're back alive, to see me here, " Said Luna. " … It's okay … " Smiled Beth, " … What happened to your parents Luna? " Said Fare, " T – They died … " Said Luna, then ads tearing up, " PROTECTING ME! " Said Luna, she cries more. " D – Died? Oh Luna, they are alive somewhere just waiting for you to return, " Smiled Fare. " R – Really Fare? " Said Luna, " Yes I can fill them! " Smiled Fare, " You're parents love you, dear you're there special little angel. " Said Fare, Luna giggles and smiles. " THANK YOU Fare, for cheering me up! " Smiled Luna, " We'll leave you alone now, Luna. " Smiled Beth, they leave Luna trains harder and harder endlessly throughout the night I may as what do you think of Luna? Do you think she's a strong character? Or do you think she's afraid of the truth of her beloved parents, Queen Asia and King Razor? Will she ever be able to find her way home again? OR will her last breaths be in Umbreon pack with her soon to be mate?

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

**This is part 3 of all's fair in love and war. I truly hope you enjoy, Luna the Eevee I love you're video's but you're account on YOUTUBE has been deleted so I made this all for you and Luna the Shiny Umbreon. And she will met old friends & family who she thought was gone. **

" … **Guys? " Said Fare, curiously now. " Yes? " Said her brother, Leo. A normal ringed Umbreon his cusion Shade, stood there too. " Have you seen Luna? " Said Beth, approaching. " Why no mom, " Said Leo, then ads, " Why? " Said Leo, " SHE'S missing? " Said Shadow, approaching shocked. " YES! " Said People, worried now. (Meanwhile with Luna) " I hope leaving the Umbreon pack was a good thing, now I'm an Shiny Umbreon I can find and kill that rude and jerky Houndom for killing my parents! " She spat on the floor and kept walking until she was out of sight of the Umbreon pack. " Hmm…? " Said Leo, curiously now. " Mom? Didn't Luna train last night? " Said Leo, " Why yes, Fare! Please check the place she was training, " Said Beth, " Yes mom, I will now. " Said Fare, she runs off worried for Luna's safety. (With Luna again) " Wha…? " Said Luna, waking up to find herself on a beach. " What…happened? " Said Vapereon, popping his head over hers making her gasp out in fright, " Oh! Hello I'm Luna, " She said, blushing from embarrassment, " Hey Luna! " Said someone, she looks and sees Fare, Leo and Shade. " Oh no! " Cried Luna, she looks at the Vapereon. " Could you get reed of them? " Said Luna, he nods. " Sure. " Said Vapereon, Luna looks at her friends, " GUYS! Stay away from me! I killed someone! " She cried, " Wha…? Killed? " Said Shade, he hiss's. " WHO! " Said Shade, " Starlight! " Cried Luna, " M – My mate? " Said Shade, he cries. " … *Appears* Yo, yo, yo! " Said Vapereon, he use's water gun. " AHHHHHHHH! " Yelled Shade, he was thrown into a tree, " Vap! " Said someone, the Vapereon looks back and sees. " Sis? " Said Vap. " Star? " Said Luna, gob-smacked. " Hello again Luna, " Said an Espeon, appearing. " … Mystic … " Said Luna, " YOU'RE parent's didn't die! They we're captured, Luna … *Eyes glow* all I know you must lose you're memory, Luna, Luna, Luna you will be cursed into an Eevee until true love finds you, " Sang Mystic, a bright light shines Luna's eyes widen 2 minutes passed she's an Eevee again. **

**To be continued …**


	4. Chapter 4

This is All's fair in love and war – chapter 2 part 1! ACTION!

" Luna! " Cried Vap, Star, Leo, Shade and Fare. " Wha…? What happened? " Said Luna, then ads, " Who are you's? " Said Luna. " Who am I? " Said Luna, " YOU'RE LUNA THE SHINY EEVEE, THE DAUGHTER OF QUEEN ASIA AND KING RAZOR! " Yelled Star, then ads, " Remember now? " Said Star, " Nope. " Said Luna, sighing a lot then ads, " I don't know you's. " Said Luna, they tear up. " Luna … " Said Leo, then ads, " YOU REMEMBER ME? Luna … I'm you're boyfriend Leo … " Said Leo, crying now he was dating her. " Leo? *Memory flashback & 4 minutes passed* Star … Vap … Mystic … Leo … Shade … Fare … Miss Beth … Mr Shadow … all of you's are great evil! " Cried Luna, she begins to charge up a very large and powerful shadow ball. " LUNA! " Cried someone, Luna stops and hears again, " LUNA WHERE ARE YOU! " Yelled the person, " … Blossom … " She said, and ran off. " BLOSSOM! " She yelled, with all her might she ended up at a cliff and looked onto another an Leafeon saw her, " Luna! " Cried Blossom. " Blossom! " Cried Luna, the two twins tried to get to one another but couldn't. " Luna stay there I'm coming over! " Said Blossom, backing away from the cliff. " Blossom … " Said Luna, her friends watch Blossom runs and jumps and lands above Luna giggling away. " Blossom sis, I've missed you. " Smiled Luna, " I've missed you too, my twin. " Smiled Blossom. " … I wish … *Looks at the moon & smiles* I wish my mom and dad we're here, " Said Luna, Blossom giggles evily. " Oh they are … within the Houndom pack! " Said Blossom, " … *Sigh* … " Said Luna, crying a lot inside within. " WELL let's go sister, " Said Blossom, happily. Luna follows her sister into the darkness of the forest.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to 'All's fair in love and war' – chapter 2 part 2. Okay so far Luna has lost her memory but for now Mystic will keep a low profile.

" … Luna? " Said Leo, then ads, " It's me … Leo … don't you remember? We're inlove. " Said Leo, Luna looks at him curiously now. " Hmm? Leo? … I remember … wait … why am I an Eevee? " Said Luna, curiously now then Mystic appears. " … *Appears* … YOU MONSTROUS EEVEE, YOU ARE DOOMED! " Yelled Mystic, then Luna turns pure black she was an evil Eevee by looks, " Wha…? I'm black? AHHH! " Said Luna, then ads, " What did you do to me, Mystic! "? Said Luna. " Well easy silly … you are evil now … " Said Mystic. " … I'm evil? No that cannot be Mystic … I want to be normal … " Said Luna, sad now. " You are a Princess you are not normal Luna. " Sighed Mystic, " But my parents are dead I am not a Princess without my parents, so you are wrong Mystic again! " Said Luna, annoyed in a way. " … *Sigh* … I understand but you must fall inlove before you can – " Said Mystic, " I AM INLOVE! … *Looks at Leo* … I love Leo … " Said Luna, then looks at Mystic then ads, " … I might not remember him properly but my heart tells me otherwise. " Said Luna, " Hmm … you're love is strong for him … *Smiles* okay … Luna, Luna, Luna allow the goodness back into you're soul … *Smiles* forever. " Sang Mystic, a bright light appeared Luna stood there she was a Shiny Umbreon Leo smiled Luna smiled back shyly at him he giggled and kissed her forehead. " No need to be lonely anymore my love, … you've always got me … " Smiled Luna, then hears, " … Help, help! " Said People, appearing she looked shocked, Shocker, Leer, Aqua, Marcia, Lara, Lyra, Myra, Dark, Night, Exile and Moon we're standing there she was shocked, " G – Guys? " Said Luna, " LUNA! " They said, cheerfully and rushed over to see her.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back all! This is 20 of June! I haven't up-dated recently because I was home sick, so yeah … anyways … here is 'Alls fair in love and war' Luna herself, " Hello everyone. " Said Luna, " LUNA, LUNA! " Yelled Narrator. " Hmm…? Mommy who's he? " Said baby Eevee, " … Narrator? " Said Luna, " YOU must get back on set now! " Said Narrator. " I have a daughter, I cannot. " Said Luna, " You must! " Said Narrator, then ads, " It's that or you get sacked! " He hissed, " Okay. " Said Luna, she runs to set. Welcome to 'Alls fair in love and war' chapter 2 part 3.

" … Hey, hey, hey! " Said Aqua, playfully. " Hello again, Aqua. " Smiled Luna, " Luna we've missed you, " Smiled Night. " I know, Nighty! " Said Luna, giggling away. " ANYWAYS, Who wants to celebrate LUNA'S back? " Said Lara, " ME! " Said her friends, cheerfully. " … *Embarrassed* guys … " Said Luna, they look at Leo and giggle, " Luna's got a boyfriend, Luna's got a boyfriend. " Said Myra, " CUT IT OUT! " Said Luna, annoyed now playfully to her friends. " Aww Luna … they know we're dating, babe mate. " Said Leo, cheerfully. " Guys, meet Leo. " Said Luna, then ads, " Lyra and Myra, stay away from my man now. " Said Luna, everyone laughs so does Star, Shade, Fare and Leo we're confused. " What? " Said Fare, " … Luna! *Laughs head off* … *Appears* … hello. " Said Blossom, " Blossom? " Said Luna, " YOU THINK I WOULD OF LET YOU LIVE? " Said Blossom, " Yeah. " Said Luna, " Lyra Myra, kill her. " Said Blossom, " Wha…? Guys? " Said Luna, " We have no choice Luna, … " Said Lyra, Myra nods in agreement. " She's right, … sorry old friend … enjoy it. " Said Myra.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

This is 'Alls fair in love and war' – chapter 3 part 1. Luna makes the biggest mistake of her life by the looks of things, also Blossom's turned evil for good.

" GUYS! " Said Luna, backing up in fear. " Sorry, Princess' a. This is my town now, " Giggled Blossom, " B – But sis … " Said Luna, " WE'RE NOT sister's! " Hissed Blossom, she use's razor leaf but Luna dodges out of the way quickly. " … *Pants* … *sigh* … Blossom please, stop this! " Cried Luna, then Blossom sighs. " Oh … okay … I'm from a forest there's lots of pressure down there … " Said Blossom, as the Luna smiles Blossom smiles then use's her Dark Ball to take Luna out, Luna fell down in agony people gasp in horror as the Princess fell beneath her sister's paws. " B – Blossom … you tricked me! " Hissed Luna, discussed. " Yes … I am beautiful, smart and … evil. The devil tips his hat to me and it's is picking them off one by one, " Smirked Blossom, she disappears with her new allies. " LUNA! " Cried Beth, appearing Luna was badly in need of help her wounds appeared like leaf shapes. " Leaf shapes? Impossible! " Said Shadow, approaching Luna faints. " LUNA! " Cried Leo, tearing up then nuzzles her check but no movement. " … We've GOT to get her to a nurse, … and fast! " Said Leo. (2 hours passed) " Is she okay? " Said Leo, to the nurse as she approached she looks down sadly, " No … she's badly injured but … *Smiles at Leo* … you're a father. " Smiled Nurse, " Wha…? " Said Leo's, mother and father. " Mom dad … me and Luna hid something from you's … she was expecting my daughter, Moonlight. " Said Leo. " What? Luna's pregnant – well was pregnant? " Said Fare, appearing. " Yes. " Smiled Leo. " … *Smiles* you want to see you're grandchildren mom and dad? " Said Leo. " Umm … " Said his parents.

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

This is Luna's awakening day, she was okay but she was dearly needed help with her battle with Blossom – her twin sister – Blossom's pure evil now – and such – but also now Leo's a father who knew? To the story!

" … Mom? Dad? " Said Leo, " Sure! " Smiled Mother, Beth cheerfully. " Cool! This way, please. " Said Nurse, his father followed willing. " … *Arrives & Sees Luna asleep but also a beautiful black little Eevee looking out the window curiously now* … Moonlight. " Said Leo, the Eevee looks back curiously and sees her grandparents. " What is that thing! " Said Father, Shadow. " Mom dad … that's my daughter, remember Luna shiny I ant. " Said Leo. " Oh yeah, " Said Father, Shadow Moonlight slowly approaches. " … Hmm? Who are they daddy? " Said Moonlight, " You're grandparents, Moonlight. " Smiled Father, Leo polity, " Wha…? Grandparents? " Said Moonlight, she looks at her grandparents. " They're not shiny, like mommy. " Said Moonlight. " I know sweetie, but … these are my parents, mommy will tell you about hers … when you get older. " Smiled Father, Leo. " … Oh … Okay dad … " Said Moonlight, " You've got yourself a mannered daughter, son … she's welcomed into our family, now … Moonlight? You will be Princess of the pack of Umbreon's, " Said Father and Mother, Shadow & Beth. " Yes grandparents, " Said Moonlight, then walks over to the window and looks out of it, " She's like her mother, isn't she? " Said Leo, his mother nods. " Yes, she is perfect … she is a beauty … but 1 thing do not allow her to get pregnant at an early age, Leo. " Said Mother, Beth. " Yes, mom. " Said Father, Leo. " Good boy, now … go and sleep by you're mate Leo! " Said Father, Shadow. " I will do dad, " Said Leo, sadly a little. " She will marry Shard. " Said Father, Shadow. " Wha…? Shard that Eevee? " Said Moonlight, looking at her grandparents. " Why yes, how do you know? " Said Father, Mother and Leo. " Well … I met him today, he was lost here so I directed him to the exit. " Said Moonlight, " You are marrying him Moonlight. " Said Leo, sadly a little forcing his daughter into un-needed marriage.

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

2 hours passed – this is 'All's fair in love and war' – chapter 3 part 3. Luna was awake watching her sweet angel run around learning how to be someone herself and her mate gently grooming her fur smiling and blushing they we're inlove now they have angel of a daughter – Moonlight – she is there's.

" Moonlight? " Said Mother, Luna. " Yes, mother? " Said Moonlight, facing Luna. " What is wrong my child? " Said Mother, Luna. " Well … *Sigh* me getting married? I – I can't be mom … I love someone else … " Said Moonlight, " Like who sweetheart? " Said Mother, Luna Leo looked at the two. " Well … *Looks at the moon as it shun brightly* … I love Shade … Dad I know he's you're cusion but … he's perfect … I want to marry him! " Said Moonlight, " Moonlight. " Said Mother and Father, Luna and Leo. " Yes? " Said Moonlight, she faces them. " You can't he's got kids, " Said Father, Leo. " … W – Wha…? Kids? No … but mom dad … *Looks at them worried now & hears giggling* … I want to marry SHADE! " Said Moonlight, " Never in a million years! " Said Father, Leo. " Fine! " Said Moonlight, she jumps out of the window their eyes widen with shock and fear mostly. (2 hours pass – With Moonlight) " … *Sigh* … *Spots niece & curiously watches* … " Said Shade, " Mom dad … I love Shade! *Crying more* I want to be able to marry him, aww Shade … cute, adorable Shade … you might have kids for now, … I might be a few hours old, but I know what evil is … *Blossom appears* and I am the master of it … " Laughed Moonlight, " MASTER Dark! You're a female Eevee? " Said Blossom, " Yes but now it's Moonlight. I am the daughter of Leo and Luna. " Said Moonlight, Blossom nods. " Yes my lady. " Said Blossom, Moonlight grins evily. " I am lord of darkens, MOONLIGHT! " She said, evily. " Yes you are. " Said someone, appearing.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to 'All's fair in love and war' – chapter 4 part 1.

" … *Spots Shade* Sha – Shade? " Said Moonlight, he kiss's her. " I love you. " Said Shade, " … Shade … " Blushed Moonlight, her thoughts: I used to be male … now I'm female … I love Shade. " Well … that's amazing! " Giggled Blossom. " … Hmm…? " Said Moonlight, then spots Blossom's son Connor. " Why … Hello Connor. What is the matter? " Said Moonlight. " Well … Miss's Moonlight, I was thinking … WHY not evolve? " Said Connor, curiously now. " Well … *Sigh* … I'm barely a few hour's old yet … evil is in my veins! CONNOR! You will tell you're mother of something … good today, okay? " Said Moonlight. " Okay! " Giggled Connor. " … Love you mommy … " Said Connor, to Blossom. " Love you too, my sweet angel. " Said Blossom, the two smile and snuggle up Moonlight looks at Shade they kiss he blushes so does she her first & only love 'till the day they die and Pokemon are whipped out! " … I love you, Shade. " Said Moonlight, cheerfully. " I love you too, Moonlight. " Smiled Shade.

And with that Moonlight married Shade, she had 1 kit named: Bluekit. A beautiful blue Eevee she was a happy mother 2 years passed Shade died early from heart failer and - Moonlight – she died from protecting Bluekit from certain death from the Houndom pack that toke her grandparents life's. We'll always remember them R.I.P Shade and Moonlight. R.I.P Leo and Luna. R.I.P Asia and Razor. R.I.P Blossom and Jolts.

That is the end of 'Alls fair in love and war' forever. Hope you enjoyed how Luna fought for her beliefs … but most of all … fought for love and happiness …


	11. Chapter 11

I am doing no more chapters for Pokemon stories anymore! I've finished them all ... so yeah ... and now I'm forcusing on Breezepelt and Hollyleaf and other cats.


End file.
